The present invention relates to the field of window screens and energy panels or storm windows and to flexible marketing products made using flexible screen manufacturing techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to attachments for and improvements to rigid and flexible window screens, as well as an extension of the flexible screen concept for use in creating a new kind of energy panel that will increase the performance of a window by adding another layer of protection from the elements. Another aspect of the invention relates to extending the flexible screen concept by the use of differing materials in place of the screening that are printable in order to provide a new way for marketing and advertising.
In typical windows, various mechanisms may be used to retain a traditional window screen in the window. For example, spring loaded clips or pins on or in the screen frame may be used that expand into a channel in the window frame once the screen is placed into the frame. The springs or clips are retracted to install or remove the frame, and expand into the channel once the screen is in place in the window to retain the screen therein. Further, traditional window screens typically have other hardware built into them, including but not limited to weather stripping, rollers, pull tabs, handles, guides, glides, labels, bar codes, and the like.
Flexible window screens are screens having a flexible frame surrounding the screen material. The screen frame is adapted to be flexible so that the entire screen can be compressed to fit inside a window frame and then expand into a channel in the window frame. The flexible screen is retained in the channel by the outward pressure of the flexible screen frame against the channel, such that no retention hardware is needed. Such a flexible screen is shown at the website www.flexscreen.net. Such flexible screens do not typically include any additional components or hardware, which must be separately added if desired.
It would be advantageous to provide components for a flexible screen to enable additional functionality, which are easily attached either at the factory, by a contractor, or by a homeowner. It would also be advantageous to expand on the flexible screen concept to enable similar technology to be applied to other, related areas.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.